Neera Li
Neera Li is the Royal Magister's advisor and the chief of the STPD. At first, she was very distrusting of Lilac and her friends, but after all the suspicions were cleared up, she became less doubtful and aid them defeating Brevon's army. In the two years after, Neera joins Team Lilac to assist them in their training and guide them on their missions. History Neera is first seen in the ancient temple when Lilac and Carol are telling Gong that the Kingdom Stone might get stolen, but tells the girls not to worry about it. She was going to protect the temple from Zao, who wanted to do a pilgrimage the same evening, but it turns out he was just using it as a cover up and the Kingdom Stone was successfully from its resting place by Spade. Neera became certain that the girls know more behind the heist. Later, when Shuigang stole the stone, they report their situation to the Magister, but Neera still remained skeptical, being able to convince the Magister to inprison them, especially after mentioning their past as members of the Red Scarves. When Lilac and co. break out of the royal prison, she chases them, but fails to capture them, getting frozen by a ice missile from the Bird Guard's hovercraft. Neera later finds Lilac, who was burnt and weakened from the meeting with Brevon and the torture that followed. She brings her to the Magister, who apologizes to her, followed by Neera stating that she feared the piece of the Robopanther, Torque told them to examine, was radioactive and that they actually discovered the material before. Neera sends Lilac to investigate Pangu Lagoon, where the material was first discovered. Personality Neera is a strict law enforcer who enforces the Magister's will and appears to accompany Gong a majority of the time. Neera takes a very proactive role in her work, growing skeptical of how Lilac and Carol knew about the attack on the Ancient Temple and going so far as to do a background check on the two. However, she is not a machine obsessed with duty; recognizing Milla as a child and that she is simply guilty due to being an accomplice, also stating that it's dishonorable to hurt small children, showing that she has a sense of honor. Relationships Magister: '''Neera is the Magister's trusted advisor. She inforces his will throughout Avalice, and always advises him whenever she can. It is also likely that it was the Magister who appointed Neera to be the chief of the STPD. '''Gong: '''Neera often works alongside the General with certain tasks, such as protecting the ancient temple and the Kingdom Stone within. When she stated that something doesn't smell right, Gong thinks she's referring to his body odor, making her answer that he never smells right. Powers and Abilities Neera is a very powerful martial artist with good weapon and energy manipulation skills. While being slower than the others of Team Lilac, she certainly is athletic and durable, even nearly being an unstoppable force while attacking. When she's running fast enough, she starts to create snow on the floor. She has a variety of elemental weapons to summon and probably is good at fighting with all of them, but she only uses her own Frost Arts by utilizing her ice staff to fight against opponents non-lethally, although ice also has the potencial to be deadly. At the moment, she's only shown using her Frost Arts. When fighting melee using the staff, her attacks resemble Naginatajutsu. She can use different attacks from various positions, from thrusting when mid-air to smashing the ground with her ice. The staff she uses is able to manipulate the energy stored in crystals and/or charged into it with her own so that she's able to create ice with it. With this she can use: * '''Crystal Cage: She creates a cage out of ice to capture her opponent. It has been shown to be very effective on Team Lilac, when they were trapped inside them after the Magister told her to detain them. It was used one more time when Milla was searching for Torque. * '''Ice Lasso: '''One of her most powerful techniques. She spawns a ring out of ice which, on collision with an opponent, either deals some mild damage or even freezes the victim. When beaten by Neera, the player ends up being frozen. * '''Ice Floors: '''Against Team Lilac in Jade Creek, when in mid-air, she creates sticky and spiked ice crystals which expand when landing on the ground. * '''Shield Summoning: '''She is capable of summoning shields in all elements. Boss Battle Neera is only fought once in Freedom Planet. She begins the battle by throwing ice on the ground (which shortly disappears) and says "You betrayed the law!", before falling on the ground and summoning a random Elemental shield (Earth, Fire, Water). After that she uses a melee attack which also throws a clone of her flying scepter around the closed room, followed by a jump to where the character is standing, and then by another melee attack, and so on. When hit, she jumps, throws ice on the ground, and falls, after which she summons another random elemental shield and attacks in the usual way. However, if Neera takes enough damage after flinching, she will flinch again before she can summon a shield. The best strategy to beat her is to attack Neera while she's in the air as that's when she's most vulnerable. To best evade her attacks, it is preferred to be behind her as she cannot attack in that direction (In hard mode she pays attention to this attempt by turning around if trying to get behind her). As Lilac, the player can use her hair whip to attack her or Dragon Cyclone (Hold down button while moving and press attack button). As Carol, the player can use the Wild Claw and take advantage of the Wild Claw's invincibility. As Milla, the clone scepters can be blocked by Milla's Shield, but not her melee attack, so the player needs to stay far enough from her to avoid the melee attack and close enough to Neera to attack her with Shield Bursts or Super Shield Bursts, or attack her from behind when possible. When Neera falls in battle, she'll crouch on the ground and breathe heavily. At this point, the player can advance to complete the rest of Jade Creek. After getting past the submarine in the second area of Jade Creek, Neera will attempt to stop the player again, saying "Freeze!". Then, in an ironic twist, she gets hit by an ice missile, and is subsequently carried away by the Bird Officer's police ship. Trivia *Neera is one of the two bosses in the game with the ability to summon elemental Shields, the other being prince Dail. *Because Neera was once a priestess, this gives a hint that Avalice may have a main religion. *When losing to Neera as Carol or Milla, a sprite of frozen Lilac is visible for a split second. *Neera has the slowest energy recharge rate compared to other playable characters. *Neera has two idle quotes in Freedom Planet 2: **"My Staff is done charging now." **"I suppose I could use a break." * In Freedom Planet 2, Neera idolizes when reviving: ** "I'm just warming up!" ** "We're not finished here!" ** "Let's try this again, shall we!?" Gallery NeeraLi.png|Sketch of Neera by Stephen DiDuro Fp1-neerasprite.png|Sprite of Neera in Freedom Planet Fp2-neerasprite.png|Sprite of Neera in Freedom Planet 2 NeeraFP2Profile.png|Neera's Profile Sprite from Freedom Planet 2 References Category:Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Mid-bosses Category:Playable Category:Protagonists